


Their First Time

by xserenity



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: “Is it okay if I—?” he asked and left his words hanging. Implying, hoping that Dick knew what he was getting at. And he so did as the smile on his lips widened. As he nodded his head and whispered a sweet ‘yes.’





	Their First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Hi! I was wondering if it's not too much trouble, could you write a smut fic with it being virgin!RedhoodJason and virgin!NightwingDick's first time? I love your works btw~!"

Butterflies fluttered about and Jason could feel his breath shortening, coming in bursts as knots formed in his chest. He knew it was his idea, that he’d taken the first step in advancing their relationship, but he wasn’t exactly extremely confident. Could feel nerves filter throughout his body, making him anxious and worried, _scared._  Scared that he’d fuck up.

Books could only teach him so much, and it’s not like he hadn’t done his research because he did. But research and putting it into real life performance was different.

At least one of them was experienced and maybe Dick would lead. Maybe he’d teach him a thing or two. Yeah, he’ll just leave it up to Dick.

Though the thing was, Dick wasn’t as experienced as he’d heard or as he’d thought. Those many rumors of him dating, sleeping around and was a  _god_  in bed, well, weren’t exactly true.

Because their kisses were clumsy and quite honestly, was kind of funny. It was sloppy and their teeth would bump, making Dick giggle into the kiss as he curled his hands behind Jason’s neck, holding on tight as he attempted to kiss him some more, licking and probing. Despite the fact that it was a bit tactless, it was pleasurable and just being able to touch him, feeling his warmth, already sent shivers through Jason’s body, an electrifying sense filtering through him.

It was dizzying. He didn’t actually think much of it at first but he could feel Dick’s body shaking, trembling as he held onto him, fingers unstable and just a tad clammy.

“Hey,“ Jason called, peering down at his lover who was laying naked beneath him, silly smile on his face with eyes full of adoration. He looked so beautiful, golden skin illuminated under the limelight of his bedroom. His body in plain sight, everything bare for Jason to see. All the scars he’d sustained on his toned and muscular body. Could see how much work and effort he’d put into his job, his  _entire_  being.

God damn, Jason was breathless. Could not have found a better man than Dick Grayson. Couldn’t believe that he was successful in wooing him.

Dick hummed softly, stretched out an arm to cup his cheek. He held his gaze, tilting his head in question as he waited for Jason to speak.

“Is it okay if I—?” he asked and left his words hanging. Implying, hoping that Dick knew what he was getting at. And he  _so did_  as the smile on his lips widened. As he nodded his head and whispered a sweet  _‘yes.’_

Jason didn’t have to be told twice to proceed. That was all he needed. He settled himself in between Dick’s legs, wrapped his fingers tight around his thighs, nails curling into his skin as he pushed Dick’s legs back. Turquoise eyes narrowed down at his hole and he popped the bottle of lube that’d been sitting off to the side. He poured a generous amount over Dick’s ass, heard him hiss and giggle from how cold it felt. 

Jason coated his fingers, made sure they were slick and ready, that he’d do his best to not hurt Dick. As he pressed a finger against the puckering hole, he felt the man’s body freeze up, going tense. 

“ _Hey?_ ” Jason murmured, checking in to make sure that Dick was fine. He heard him groan and nod his head before the man tossed an arm over his eyes. 

Jason breathed a sigh and slowly, ever so slowly started pressing a finger in, watched as his nail disappeared inside Dick’s hole. 

He heard his lover suck in a large breath and god–it was _so_  tight. Tighter than he’d imagined, but that would be the case of course. He shouldn’t be surprised. He had to–he had to work him open, so he pressed further in, felt Dick squeeze down on him.

“Dick?” Jason paused, concern filling him as he flickered his eyes to his lover. Saw how his lips were pulled into a tight line, eyes hidden beneath his forearm. His chest was rising and falling and he was clinging onto the sheets, clutching so hard his fingers were turning white. 

Immediately, Jason pulled his finger out and moved to console Dick, knew that something was wrong. “Are you okay?” he questioned and Dick relaxed, sighed loudly as he peeled his arm away.

His face was tight with anxiousness, brows furrowed and blue eyes blown wide. “—Fine,” Dick replied. “Just—sorry. It's—it’s my first time.”

And Jason blinked at him, surprise filling his blue-green eyes. “What?”

Dick chuckled, slight laughter filling the air and he pushed himself to sit up so they were face to face. He brought a hand to Jason’s cheek, brushed a thumb under his eyes. “It’s my first time. Well, with a male partner,” Dick murmured, a bright pink coloring his cheeks. “I mean, even then, I’m not  _that_  experienced. I’m also kind of nervous.”

Jason was—Jason hadn’t expected that. Didn’t expect Dick to admit that it was his first, at least in terms of being with a male. And that he was  _nervous._  He saw it in him at first, but he wasn’t exactly sure. Thought Dick would have been more confident than he expected. 

“ _Really?_ ” He wanted to say more but that was the first thing that flew from his lips.

“Yeah,” Dick laughed. “Really,” he said and leaned in to kiss him. “Sorry, it was a little nerve wracking, but I’m okay.”

“Do you want to—?” Jason was about to suggest, but Dick hushed him again by sealing his lips. 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry. I-I want it like this. I…want _you_ Jason,” Dick murmured, embarrassed as he turned his eyes away.

Jason drew in a shaky breath and nodded his head. Dipped in to kiss the man again, lips burning with fire as he pushed him back onto the bed. He started up once again, felt fueled with want and need as he gingerly worked a finger inside of Dick. Felt the man tense up again. 

To ease away his nerves, he kissed him, over and over again until Dick relaxed just a bit, enough that his first finger was all the way in, as he poked and pushed, worked to open him up enough for a second. For Jason to stretch him open, wide enough for his fingers to fill, prepping him so he could fit inside Dick.

Kissed him silly until his lips were swollen, until he was breathless and struggling for air. Had Dick clinging on tight, arms wrapped around him, fingers scratching against his back, leaving marks behind as Jason finally had four fingers in— _four._  Was working him to the brink of pleasure. Could feel his cock hard and heavy, rubbing against his stomach. Could feel it leaking from the tip, sticky and wet. 

Dick was feeling it, and when the man jolted, when his body spasm in his hold, he knew he’d found the spot.

A sweet moan erupted from the very depths of Dick’s throat as his cries leaked into the atmosphere. As Jason kissed him, swallowing every single one of them as he brushed the tips of his fingers against his prostate once more. Felt Dick shiver, his body contorting in all angles as he reacted strongly in his arms.

“ _T-That,_ ” he breathed, lips hovering close to Jason’s. His eyes were dark and half-lidded, pupils blown wide. “That was hot. Do it again.“ 

And Jason did, rubbed a few times against his sweet spot, eliciting beautiful moans from the man until he pulled all his fingers out. Heard Dick whine—whimpering for his touch once more.

Jason hushed him, whispered words of ‘wait’ and ‘don’t worry,’ because he was going to enter inside of him.

And  _god_ , Dick felt, he felt  _so good_. His insides were warm and moist and he could feel himself stretching his lover wide open. It was incredible, nothing he’d ever felt before. Felt Dick squeeze down on him, clamped on tight. Watched as his body wreathed, his back arching, lifting off the mattress to form a beautiful curve. 

“I’m in,” Jason puffed, buried to the hilt. Had his pelvis flush against Dick’s round and luscious ass. “Can I move?” Jason asked and settled his eyes on Dick as he waited for confirmation.

Dick held up a hand, a finger, telling him to give him a moment as he adjusted to the foreign feeling within him. And Jason waited patiently, waited for his lover to feel comfortable enough for him to continue. And when Dick nodded his head, eyes meeting Jason’s, the man moved. 

Slowly, he pulled out, watched in awe as he thrust inside of Dick, sliding in and out. Couldn’t believe he was _in_  him, that he had his cock in his asshole, that he was—for fuck’s sake—that he was actually having  _sex_  with Dick. That Dick—the man he’d always had a crush on, was his _first._  His first _ever_ and that Jason was his first male partner.

That fact in itself made his body hot, made pleasure fill at the pit of his stomach, and traveled all the way to his groin. His cock twitched and Jason felt–god he felt amazing.

He moved, gingerly at first, pulling in and out carefully so he could get Dick used to the feeling. He lifted Dick’s legs, moved to have them wrap around his lower back as he placed his fingers at his lover’s waist, squeezed tight as he held on for support. As he began quickening his pace, pushing in and out with more vigor, more speed. Searched for that spot once more, the one that sent Dick into a mess. Had him purring, panting hot and heavy, pretty lips wet with his drool.

And then he found it, felt his lover gasp loudly as his arms reached out to the sides, clinging onto something, _anything._  His body trembled, legs shaking as he tossed his head back and forth.

“Fuck—Jason. That—that was incredible,” he breathed. “I-I’ve never felt anything like it,” he murmured as his body relaxed for a brief second when another wave hit, when Jason pounded into him, his tip rubbing against his prostate yet again.

Jason kept up his ministrations, thrusting wildly into Dick as he continued to abuse his hole, as he sent ripples of pleasure throughout his body. Skin slapping against skin, sounds erupting into the steamy air as their sounds mixed, moans and groans, sweet whispers. As their smells permeated the air, reeking of sex.

All the anxiety had left his body and now all Jason was focused on was making Dick feel good, making himself feel good and to bring the both of them to release.

His hand squeezed roughly onto Dick’s side as the skin started to reddened and he knew he’d be leaving marks. He could see from the corner of his eyes, found Dick stroking himself and he knew he was close, that they both were.

So with a few last thrusts, he used all his energy, pounding into Dick rough and quick, could hear the man screaming now, moaning loudly as he whispered words, telling him that he was coming, that he was close.

And then they came, Jason ejaculating inside of Dick, his cock twitching wildly, releasing all of his seeds inside of his lover and filling him whole.

Dick had come all over himself, sticky white fluid splattered all over his chest. His legs had collapsed to the bed, arms laid flat as he breathed, trying to catch his breath.

Jason groaned loudly as he pulled out with a wet pop, could see Dick’s hole was red and puckering, twitching as a bit of his semen oozed out.

He huffed a breath and brushed a hand through his sweat soaked hair and collapsed down beside his lover. Their eyes met and Dick’s face was flushed a bright red. Blue eyes were clouded, hazed from the pleasure, but he seemed aware of himself as his lips spread wide into a smile–that pretty smile he loved.

“That was good,” Dick breathed. “Real— _wow,_  really good. I haven't—” he stopped to catch a breath. “Haven’t had such mind-blowing sex in  _so_  long.” And he reached a hand, searched for Jason’s as he intertwined their fingers together. “Thanks,” Dick said and that was a silly thing to thank him for. Jason should be the one to thank him, for giving him this opportunity when he’d fucked up so much before.

“You’re so silly,” Jason murmured and slipped in to pull Dick into a crushing hug, had an arm tight around his waist. He kissed the top of his head and whispered something soft against his ear. Dick’s eyes sparkled as he blinked rapidly at him before he burst into laughter, his chuckles filling the air.

_Me too_ , he whispered and Jason was glad he took a chance.


End file.
